Classic WoW Wiki:Commentators/Join
Thanks for your interest in joining our team! If you would like to apply for membership, click 'open a new application' sign above, put your name in the subject line, and write a short comment about why would like to join and why you think you would be a helpful member! Make sure to sigh your post at the end so the team leader can find you. The team leader will evaluate you, and leave a message on your talk page with more info. =Accepted members= *Ragestorm Accepted! So...... I blame SilverSide. I just added myself to your team, and didn't realize that it was your team at the time. He invited me to it (see my talk)! However, I would like to say that I'm an effective editor and smart when it comes to using the wiki software. :) --MyndFyre : Accepted. I'm not certain who you mean by "your", but assuming it's me you're referring to, well, it wasn't mine at the time; it is now. Ah, well, nevermind. You're accepted. Schmidt 02:21, 13 Dec 2005 (EST) Go ahead and put me down for this Team as well.. --Anticrash 13:21, 14 Dec 2005 (EST) : Alright. Let me know what you're good at on WoWWiki talk:Commentators, k? Schmidt 15:18, 14 Dec 2005 (EST) Schmidt I usually have good ideas as formatting goes. I'd like to have a standard format with all pages and navigational templates and those such as use the , and I'm willing to work on those like that. By that I don't mean that it's necessary for them all to look identical, but there should be some continuity throughout, whatever that is. Schmidt 00:10, 11 Dec 2005 (EST) :Accepted! -- User:SilverSideℑilver§ℑide 00:52, 11 Dec 2005 (EST) =Prospective members= khalildan I've been playing WoW for quite a while and feel I could contribute much to the community. -- 09:14, 1 May 2006 :Last contribution on 21 July 2006. --Fandyllic (talk) 9:05 PM PDT 20 Oct 2006 Omnistegan Hello, my name is Graham but I typically go by Omnistegan. I have been reading WoWwiki and other similar WoW sites since I started playing the game last July. My interests in the game stem from Lore to loot tables and statistics. Since last year I have leveled several Characters on both alliance and horde and have experienced a lot of end game content. Most content that I have not personally experienced I spend time reading about. I spend a lot of time in game, on test realms, and browsing the WoW forums in an effort to know everything I can about the newest game content and changes. I think I would enjoy joining the Commentators team and can apply my skills to edit and improve articles involving popular topics in Azeroth. If you wish to contact me you can email me at omnistegan@gmail.com. Thank you for considering my application and I hope to see a response. -- 11:46, 2 May 2006 :Last contribution on 3 May 2006. --Fandyllic (talk) 9:05 PM PDT 20 Oct 2006 Notivago I would like to join the team, I am a wiki user and wow player for quite some time and I like both. I am no wisard but I like to help and contribute, might as well do this in a concerted team effort. Thanks. -- 10:35, 23 May 2006 :Last contribution on 23 May 2006. --Fandyllic (talk) 9:06 PM PDT 20 Oct 2006 Dracomage Afetr my recent big add of the Deadmines instance guide, i think I have a good feel for what is needed to make a decent well-organized page. I want to share this knowledge an experience with others (while continueing on adding my own work). -- 12:56, 6 June 2006 (EDT) :Active and would make a great Commentator! --Fandyllic (talk) 9:08 PM PDT 20 Oct 2006 Brandonh6k I've been lurking / doing some minor editing on the wiki for a while now. I'm just now ramping back up on my amount of WoW playing (I took about 6 months off) and I'd like to join the team. Thanks! -- 16:10, 14 June 2006 (EDT) :Semi-active. Last contribution on 11 October 2006. --Fandyllic (talk) 9:09 PM PDT 20 Oct 2006 hi i want to join. I fixed the Burning Crusade page the Blood Elves and the Draenei had the names wrong so I fixed them. -- 21:53, 5 August 2006 :Last contribution on 17 August 2006. --Fandyllic (talk) 9:09 PM PDT 20 Oct 2006 mE tyPO StuFF ded Gud! (Actually, I am quite literate.) Hail, and well met! I am an experienced policy/procedure writer with 5+ years of corporate experience revising, editing, and formatting works (both my own and those of others) for coherency, clarity, coverage, and readability. (Heh, I almost had some alliteration going there!) I have a Powerful Mojo sense of humour. I am comfortable with American English, British English, and Bad English spelling and usage conventions. Additionally, I possess the ability to suppress my goofy nature when necessary. I am integrous, thorough, detail-oriented, intellectually flexible, and committed to improving the lives and experiences of others. If I do not know something, I will go to the ends of the Earth (figuratively) to acquire the missing knowledge. I enjoy team discovery, completed projects (even though nothing is ever really finished...), and the satisfaction of a process well run. Also, I have several World of Warcraft characters in whom I place particular pride: Windrunner - Mind - Level 60 Night Elf Hunter Windrunner - Jahrekh - Level 60 Tauren Warrior In addition, I have a host of support characters between levels 10 and 35 with both factions. I am familiar with Visual Basic, html, CSS, Volkswagen, MS Word, MS Excel, and dozens of other systems and utilities (including Notepad). I would like to offer my talents, skills, and abilities to WoWWiki for the benefit of *drumroll* ALL MANKIND! Thank you for your consideration, —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . To keep things accurate, so I don't have to fight about it. Hello! I am an avid fan of both WoW and WoWWiki, and I would like to do my part to contribute to the community. I have to admit, I have not been the most active poster in the past, but I do consider myself to be a good data miner, and, being an accountant, I have a skill for ferreting out discrepancies and correcting problems. I am online at least once per day, and can contribute several hours at a time if need be. (I play Warcraft, of course I have several hours a day). Thank you very much for your consideration. See above please. Hello, I forgot to sign my application "To keep things accurate, so I don't have to fight about it". My Account is Ladyannaanna. Tetsuo86 I would really like to join the team! I have been working on the recipe tables-making them all the same already. I am also pretty good with formatting so i hope that I can be valuable to you in whatever you want me to do. -Tetsuo86 04:50, 2 January 2007 (EST)